Cheery the Fox
by Invader-Yuki
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and it's gonna be in chapters. It involves my O.C. Cheery and the normal Happy Tree Friends characters. There is gonna be romance in it and if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. The New Girl

**Just so u know! This is my first Fanfic!**

This was the day Cheery moved in. The day where she will begin her new life,

away from her dark past. "Well this is it." she sighed "My new life." Cheery started to unpack the moving truck and placed the carefully labeled boxes in their respectful places. Once she was done Cheery rested on the couch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing Cheery to jump.

_Knock! _

_Knock!_

Carefully Cheery opened the door to see a pink chipmunk and a blue skunk wearing a pine-scented car freshener. "Hi! Im Giggles and this is Petunia. We heard you were moving in so Pet and I decided to welcome you!" smiled the pink chipmunk.

"Yep! Of course you might wanna watch out for Disco Bear." said Petunia.

"Who's that?" asked Cheery kinda confused.

"Disco Bear is an orange bear with large poofy hair and 70's clothes. By the way what's your name?" smiled Giggles.

"Oh. My name's Cheery." she said. Petunia and Giggles smiled and so did Cheery. "So um do you want to come in? I haven't unpacked yet though." asked Cheery.

"Heh. Maybe after you unpack." smiled Petunia. "See ya later!"

"Okay!" laughed Cheery. So far her first day was going great. She unpacked the bed sheets and frame and put her bed together. Once that was done Cheery got out an outfit for tomorrow and settled down for bed. Tomorrow was gonna be a big day.


	2. More Friends

Cheery woke up and did her usual morning routine. "Well time to start unpacking the rest of the stuff." she told herself. Slowly Cheery unpacked and made sure everything was there. She had seen two green twin raccoons stealing stuff look at her and grin. She didn't know if they paid her a visit or not. "Okay. Everything is here, that's good." Cheery smiled to herself and put everything away. Once she was done she was exhausted and took a nap.

_Knock!_

_Knock! _

Cheery awoke from her nap kinda mad but, quickly calmed down. "Maybe it's someone coming to say 'Hello welcome to the neighbor hood.'" she thought and opened the door to a yellow bunny with pink slippers and a orange beaver with no arms. "Hello there!" exclaimed the yellow bunny. "My names Cuddles."

"I'm Handy." smiled the orange beaver. Cheery smiled and introduced herself the the boys. She was happy she found new friends. She was starting to like Happy Tree Town a whole lot! Upon noticing she was still in her pajamas Cheery got dressed and headed outside to go to the store. As soon as she stepped out and locked the door Cheery heard a voice.

"Hey." said the voice. Alarmed Cheery turned around to see a green bear in an army shirt. She noticed the dog-tags and immediately calmed down. The bear was a veteran from the war.

"Oh hello there." She said calmly.

"My name is Flippy and this is my brother Fliqpy" said the veteran motioning to his brother. Cheery got a bit jumpy about Fliqpy she had an evil feeling when she saw him. But, Cheery brushed it off and smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." she said. Cheery waved to them as she headed to the store to get some groceries for, hopefully, the next two weeks. On her way home with the groceries she saw the raccoons again and hurried home. She didn't know them but, she didn't think she **wanted** to know them. Upon getting home Cheery put everything away and went back outside to explore the town and find her way around, getting to know everyone except the twin raccoons. Giggles and Petunia were right Disco Bear is someone to stay away from. Everywhere Cheery turned Disco Bear was hitting on her and she got tired of it. So Cheery went home, had supper, cleaned the house making sure there were no bugs. Yep Cheery loved the town and decided to stay here for the rest of her life! She thought about meeting the twin raccoons but, she didn't know if it would be a good idea to. So she got a shower and went to bed. Tomorrow Cheery decided to meet the twins just to get it over with.


	3. Lifty & Shifty

The next morning Cheery groaned and reluctantly got and did her morning routine. "Well today is the day I'm gonna meet those two raccoons." she said to herself. Cheery sighed at sat down on the couch getting on her socks and shoes. Just as she got up there was a knock at the door. Confused Cheery opened the door to see the raccoons.

"Sup? You must be the new girl we've been hearing about." said the twin with the fedora.

"Uh. Yeah, my name is Cheery." replied Cheery.

"I'm Shifty." exclaimed the twin.

"And I'm Lifty" the other twin spoke finally.

"Nice to meet you both." said Cheery.

"Like wise." replied Shifty. Cheery was starting to wonder. _Was Shifty just introducing himself to find out where I live? Or was it just to be friendly? _She just smiled and stepped outside. Maybe they could be friends. Or enemies or even frenemies. Cheery didn't know. Although they looked and acted nice she still had to keep her guard up. Or else she will get robbed. Cheery didn't want the latter. So she kept an eye on them to keep a look out for anything suspicious.

"So...wanna hang out sometime?" asked Lifty who got a pounding from his brother.

"Sure why not?" replied Cheery. Noticing Shifty blushing she gave a confused face.

"Eheh...um where?" asked Shifty nervously.

"I dunno. Is there a skate park?" replied Cheery.

"Yeah...Why?" said a confused Lifty.

"I have a skateboard." said Cheery. She grins. "Wait here." Cheery got her skateboard out. Lifty and Shifty's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the sight of it. The thing was maybe worth thirty – forty dollars. Cheery noticed and couldn't help but giggle they looked funny.

"H-how much is that board worth?" asked Lifty who got another pounding from Shifty.

"Ten bucks." Cheery lied. It was actually fifty – sixty bucks. Lifty and Shifty heads went down in disappointment. Ten bucks? That's cheap, real cheap, for a board. Especially a skateboard. Upon noticing this Cheery was happy. There was no way they were gonna steal the very board that won her tons of skateboard competitions.

"So let's get going to the park!" exclaimed Cheery as she locked the door. Lifty and Shifty showed her the way. Today was gonna be a fun day.


End file.
